Could It All Just Be A Dream?
by rhythm of life
Summary: Bella wakes up in her mom's house and is told that she never went to Forks and that the Cullens aren't real.  Could that be true?  Was going to Forks a reality, or just a dream?  Oneshot.  Please R&R! Used to be titled, Just a Dream?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from Twilight, though I totally wish I did (don't we all?).

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in my bedroom, but something seemed different. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen after tripping over five different things and almost falling headfirst down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom," I said, glancing around me at the messy kitchen. "What are you doing here in Forks?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" she asked, frowning at me. "We're at home, not in Washington. Remember? You decided at the last minute not to go and stay with Charlie."

"What?" I yelled.

"You don't remember? You were just about to get on the plane when all of a sudden you turned around and begged me to let you stay. I can't believe that you just don't remember. It was only a week ago," Renee said, glancing at me doubtfully.

"That's not possible," I said, my voice shaking, willing this all to be a dream. "I went to Forks. I had a boyfriend and wonderful friends and, and I went cliff diving!"

"Bella, I don't know what has gotten into you. You've been fine this whole week. You did not go to Forks. You stayed here, with me," Renee said, frowning even more at me. My eye widened in panic and I ran to the phone.

"Charlie? I mean, Dad?" I said into the phone.

"Ah, Bella, honey! It's so good to hear from you. I was just so disappointed when you decided to stay, but maybe you can come visit," Charlie said, his voice sounding sad.

"You mean, I _didn't _come to Forks. At all. Not once?" I asked, my voice shaking. This could _not _be happening.

"Well, no, Bella. Are you feeling all right? You sound sort of funny," Charlie said, his voice sounding worried.

"Dad, what's Dr. Carlisle Cullen's number? I'd really like to speak to him, please.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that there's no one in Forks with that name. Are you sure you're fine, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Then what's Edward's number? Please, you _must _have heard about him. You _have _to know him," I begged into the phone, clutching it tightly, and shutting my eyes.

"Honey, there's no one here named Edward either. I'm very sorry. Maybe you should get your mom to take you to the doctor. A check up can't hurt can it?" I dropped the phone, my eyes wide, and walked, in a daze, to my room.

No, my time in Forks could not be a dream. It just _could not _be. It was impossible! I had moved to Forks and met Edward and fell in love and then he left me and I met Jake and we became friends, and then Edward came back and. . .

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. This could not be a dream. Could it? I raced back over to the phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Jake, thank God it's you!" I said, tears of relief flowing down my face. He had to remember me.

"Who is this?" he asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Bella, your best friend!" I yelled into the phone, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I barely know you. Did you want to talk to Billy or something? I can get him for you." I hung up, and sank down onto the floor.

Charlie said I hadn't come to Forks; Charlie said that Carlisle and Edward didn't exist; Jake didn't remember me. But I remembered them. Was I going insane? What was happening to me?

"Bella! It's time for school!" Renee yelled. Tears flowed down my cheeks. This just couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

"Bella?" Renee asked, walking into the room. "Do you want to stay home today? You don't look too good." I nodded silently, then picked myself up and walked into my room. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

It couldn't be a dream, could it? After all, I had known Edward. I had known all of the Cullens, and I had known Jake. So why didn't they know me? And were the Cullen's even real? I groaned and sat up, resting my chin on my knees.

I couldn't have dreamed up such a perfect love, or such a perfect friendship like the one I shared with Jacob. Nor could I have dreamed up the perfect Cullens or the werewolf pack. It was all too real for my subconscious to have created.

I hadn't just known Edward. He had been a part of me, a part of my life. He had been my one true love, whether he was a dream or not. And he said he had loved me too.

"Edward," I moaned, sobbing, "I love you."

All of a sudden, the world around me went black.

When I next opened my eyes, I saw Edward's perfect face and started sobbing in relief.

"Edward," I said, hugging him. For a moment, he was stiff with surprise, then he melted into my embrace.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he murmured into my neck.

"The worst," I sobbed.

"It's all right now, Bella. I won't let anything hurt you," he said, looking into my eyes. "What did you dream about?"

"I-I dreamed that you and Forks and Jake and your family, that they-they were all just a dream. And that I had really never come to live with Charlie, and that you didn't exist," I said, sobbing harder than ever.

Edward put his cold arms around me, but nothing could make me feel more safe or protected.

"If this is all a dream, then I'm dreaming also, and if so, I swear that when I wake up, I will find you no matter what, Isabella Swan. I love you," Edward said gently in his lovely, musical voice.

"I love you too, Edward" I said, sighing in relief. "I couldn't stand to live in a world where you don't exist."

"I swear, that nothing can keep us apart, Bella," Edward said, and at that moment, I totally and completely believed him. How could I not?

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips lightly which made my heart flutter like it always did.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: I had the inspiration to write this in the middle of the night and here's what I came up with. Even though it's a oneshot, it would mean the world to me if you'd review! Criticize as much as you want, I'm just desperate for reviews, good or bad. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please check out my other story, Before the Dive. **


End file.
